Generator Rex: Little Generator
by Wolfleader505
Summary: See what happens when my Oc CC has to take care of a 15 year old minded toddler,
1. Chapter 1

CC was sitting in a hanger, playing with a Yo-Yo. "god this is boring" She sighed. Ever since she joined Providence she has had to give up a lot of stuff like video games, skate boarding and every else that makes her happy. "that makes two of us" Bobo said from the place he was sitting at. "so what we got?" CC asked. The only reason she came was because she had to take down the E.V.O, which was her job, with Rex. "some major E.V.O" Rex, who was bouncing a ball, said. "finally, I want to kick some butt"

CC stood up and hit the Yo-Yo agianst the hanger door button. As soon as the door opened, CC threw the Yo-Yo at Bobo, making his hat go off his head. CC smiled and looked down. The hanger was maybe more than 100 feet in the air.

CC jumped out, with Rex right behind. CC loved the air in her face, and the wind going threw her red hair. Not long after she was closing in on the ground. "ok, fun over" What seemed like large see threw wings came from her back, flapping to she landed, Rex landed with his boggie pack.

Not far off was a giant E.V.O, it looked like a big bear. The E.V.O flipped over a car and pulled done a street lamp post. "hey ugly!" CC called out. The E.V.O looked at her, blinking. Once it found out what she said it became mad, running at them. CC smirked, seeing that her plan worked.

After spareing with the E.V.O for awhile, Rex and CC started to get tired. It was also getting harder to dodge the E.V.O's acid, which it would spit at them. "this is getting tiring" CC panted as she once again dodged the purple acid. "i don't think I can take much more" Rex leaned agianst a car which was flipped onto its side. The E.V.O took this moment as an evantage. It filled up with the acid then, like blowing out candles on a birthday cake, blew the acid at Rex. "Rex!" CC, who was maybe 15 feet away from jumping from the acid, yelled as Rex got hit. CC coughed as purple smoke went everywhere. "Rex! You alive dude?" CC looked around, but couldn't see threw the smoke. She gave up on trying to see so she went with her nose, sniffing around. She found Rex's scent and walked towards it.

As CC went towards the scent, the smoke started to clear. When it went away, the E.V.O was being held down by Providence soldiers. The car, which Rex was leaning on before he got hit was now half melted, Rex's clothes were near. CC walked up to it, her red dog ears folded back. CC thought Rex was dead. But then something under it made a loud wail, making CC's ears perk up. A small head poked out from the clothes. It was a little boy, brown hair and eyes.

"REX!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rex just kept wailing. CC was still surprised, finding Rex as a toddler. After 5 minutes Rex wouldn't stop, CC looked around. The E.V.O was already in a ship and soldiers seemed to not notice what happened. CC bent down and picked up the wailing child. She wrapped him up in his jacket, seeing that he couldn't fit in them. By then Rex's wailing has soothed. "maybe Holiday can help" CC held the boy out infront of her, still not sure what had just happened. Rex reached for her with his small hands, cooing. CC smiled "your kinda cute as a baby" She brought Rex into a gentle hug. What she didn't know that Rex still had the mind of a teenager, but couldn't control the part of his brain which was now a toddler.

'I'm not cute, i'm handsome! Wait...did you say baby?' Rex tried to say but it only came out in small wails and screams. "whats wrong?" CC started walking to the hoverjet which had landed. 'I'm a baby! CC turn me back now!' Rex said but it came out as a tantrum. "Rex stop it" CC tried calming him down, but it wouldn't work. "need help?" The solider which sat in one of the hoverjet's seats asked.

"yes please, he won't stop" CC said as she once more tried calming the screaming toddler. The solider got up,opened a capartment, and handed a pacifier to her. "you keep pacifiers in your ships?" CC asked, thinking that it was ridiculous that Providence kept pacifiers in the ships. "some agent made up that idea to hold baby stuff in every ship" The soldier sat back down.

'Ahhh! Change me back! Change me back!' Rex once again screamed. "shut up" CC sticked the pacifier in his mouth. Rex imediantly stopped screaming. Rex's toddler brain came in and he sucked on the pacifier, eyes starting to close. "thanks" CC said to the soldier. "no problem, that screaming was getting annoying" CC looked down at Rex, who was slowly falling asleep. Rex curled up, asleep, as CC rocked him.

When CC got back to the base, Rex was still asleep. CC ran threw the halls, dodgeing anyone infront of her, all the way to Holiday's lab. When she got in she closed the door, on accident making a slam noise. Rex woke up and started crying once again. Holiday looked up at the crying. "is that who I think it is?" Holiday stood up straight. CC nodded and said soothing words to Rex. 'why'd you wake me up!' Rex scolded her with little baby noises. "uh Holiday, have anything to calm him down?" CC said and set the crying Rex on a work table. 'I feel sorry for his mother' CC thought, still trying to calm him down. Holiday, still alittle surprised, went to a covert and grabbed a toy. The toy looked like a colorful caterpiller. Holiday put it infront of Rex, shaking it, making a small jingle. Rex stopped and looked at the toy. Rex reached for it, cooing. Holiday gave it to him, sighing with relief that he stopped crying. Rex giggled and shook it, squealing at the small jingle. CC sighed and smiled at the amused Rex.

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. I had to bite my lip from awing at little rex. His little self is based on my little cousin, who acts exactly like little Rex.**


	3. Chapter 3

Holiday got a needle from a drawyer from her desk. Rex was still shaking the jingling catterpiller toy. CC saw what Holiday was doing, so she picked up Rex. Rex squealed in surprise, but didn't mind being picked up, he just kept shaking the toy. CC sat down in a chair, still holding little Rex. Holiday walked up, holding the needle. Rex saw the needle and dropped the toy, shaking scared. "this wont hurt a bit Rex" Holiday tried to get Rex's arm, but he was thrashing around. CC hugged him close, and he calmed down. Holiday drew some blood and put a small bandaid over the poke. Rex whimperd and curled up to CC. "that wasn't so bad, didn't hurt a bit" CC soothed him. Holiday, by then, was putting the blood into a machine, typing on a screen.

"do you think you can get some clothes for him?" CC asked, cradling Rex, who was still wrapped in the jacket. "I'll have someone bring some clothes" Holiday said, not taking her eyes off the screen. CC rubbed Rex's head and smiled at him. He was truly adorable, and CC had to admit it. Rex was still curled up, sucked his thumb and cooed. "I'll find out the cure in about...one to two weeks tops, intill then you'll have to take care of him" Holiday checked off something on a clipboard. "what! Why do I have to take care of him!" CC didn't want to care for him, shes never tooken care of a baby before. "well I have to make the cure, Six is on a mission, Noah has work, and I don't think Bobo would want to" She answered

After that, CC went to Rex's room. She made a little fence from Rex's pillows on his bed. Rex was cooing, looking around. CC gently set Rex down in the fence of pillows. Rex whimpered and reached for CC, his lip tried not to give in on the cuteness. "sorry little buddy but I don't want to hold ya right now" Rex stopped and pouted. CC sighed. "why am I the one who has to take care of you?" 'I don't know but I would have tooken Holiday instead' Rex thought. A knock came from the door. It must be the person with the clothes. CC got the clothes and went over to Rex. Rex was trying to crawl out of the pillow fence.

"oh no you don't" CC picked up Rex and set him in the middle. Rex pouted. CC held up the clothes, it was a white T-shirt and black pants. 'You better not change me' Rex tried to say but it came out in dabbles. CC dressed him and brought him to a kitchen. "Hungry sweetie?" 'sweetie?' Rex thought. Rex squealed as if saying yes. CC set him on the table and got something from the fridge. "good thing Holiday brought over milk and a bottle" she said as she took out some milk. When CC got

milk in a bottle, Rex was trying to climb down from the table. CC scooped Rex. Rex squeaked in surprise. CC cradled him in one arm while holding a bottle full of milk in the other.

Rex squealed and reached for the bottle. CC held the bottle to his mouth, rocking him gently. Rex sucked on the bottle hungerly. CC craddled him closer and started humming. 'is she humming?' Rex, in the part of his brain which was still hiss old self, was amazed. How can someone that hard core, be soft for once? His mind kept asking that. Rex soon fell asleep, still sucking on the bottle. CC stopped humming and put the bottle away.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning CC feed Rex and didn't know what to do now. "maybe Nancy can play basketball?" CC said as she took out her cell phone. Nancy didn't answer. Rex cooed and shook the catterpiller toy which CC got from Holiday. "i got an idea, lets see what Cesars doing" CC scooped up Rex, who squealed. CC thought Cesar would Take Rex, she didn't want to take care of him anymore. CC made her way to Cesar's lab, to find him shaking something. "hola CC, what do you want?" He asked. Rex reached for Cesar, cooing. "surprise" CC held out Rex. "Rex! ¡Dios mío, what happened!" Cesar's eyes went wide at the sight of baby Rex. "he got sprayed by some E.V.O we were fighting" CC answered. Cesar took Rex, still shcoked. Rex giggled.

"is anyone making a cure?" Cesar said, as he rocked Rex. "yeah, Holiday is working on one right now" CC answered, poking at some machines. "hey! Don't touch those" Cesar cut infront of her and pressed a few buttons on the machine. "sorry" CC stepped back. Cesar sighed "please get out of my lab, if you want I'll take care of Rex for now" CC nodded and walked out. Rex's eyes got teary and he started to cry. Cesar rocked Rex back and forth, trying to calm him down. Rex just cried louder. Cesar sighed "this is gonna be a long day"

CC sat down in one of the chairs in her room, sighing with relief. "finally i can watch some horror movies" CC took the TV remote and turned on her small TV. On it was her favorite horror movie, Blood Red Moon. CC sat back and watched as a bloody part came on. Bobo came in, chewing on some popcorn. "hey kid" He said as he sat in the other chair. "what ya want banana breath?" CC's fun was just crushed. "hey~ my breath doesn't smell that bad, I can't find Rex, have ya seen him?" CC remembered that Bobo didn't know what happened to Rex.

"he...um..went to play basketball with Noah" She answered. Bobo nodded. "so what ya watching?' "Blood Red Moon" CC answered. "jeez..whats with you and horror movies?" He said before putting some popcorn in his mouth. "I don't know, there just really cool" CC snickered. "well, i better go" Bobo dropped the popcorn and went out. "ooo popcorn" CC picked up the bag of popcorn, but found out it had monkey hair on it. "grrrr, i hate shedding monkeys" She threw the bag in the trash bin in the corner of the room.

CC jumped as a knock came from the door. CC paused the movie and got to the door, hoping it was Nancy. When she opened the door, there was Cesar...holding the wailing Rex. "he won't stop crying!" Cesar handed CC Rex. Rex stopped crying. "oh and Nancy is here" Cesar stepped out of the way, behind him was Nancy. Her blonde hair in a ponytail and she wore a black T-shirt with a green jacket and jeans. Cesar walked away. "Sorry for not answering the phone, my grandma was giving me a lecture agian" Nancy laughed. "thats fine, Blood Red Moon is on" CC set Rex on her bed. Rex cooed. "whos that?" Nancy sat down in a chair. "oh...um...Rex" CC sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Nancy fell out of the chair, laughing. "thats Rex! Hahahaha!" CC sighed. Rex whimpered, his lip quivering. CC saw this "uh...Nancy I think you hurt his feelings" "oh" Nancy stopped. Rex reached for CC, whimpering. CC picked him up. "awwww hes actually cute as a baby" Nancy sat back down in the chair. Rex hugged CC, giggling. "eh not that much" CC sat down in a chair, Rex in her arms. "oh come on, I know you have a crush on Rex, baby or not" Nancy smirked. CC glared at her. "no.'t" CC growled. 'crush? She has a crush on me! Awesome!' Rex tried to yell, but it came out as squeals.

"You say that, but you do like him!" Nancy laughed. CC growled "lets just watch the movie" She reached for the remote, but Nancy grabbed it. "don't ya think a horror movie would be bad for a baby?" "pfffft no, Rex will be fine" CC took the remote and unpaused it. Rex watched the bloody movie, trying not to pee himself.

That night, after the movie. Nancy stayed over in the extra bed in CC's room, while Rex was put to bed in a small carrrier. CC was asleep in her bed, ears folded back. A loud cry filled the room, making CC and Nancy wake up. "what is it?" Nancy asked. CC walked up to the carrier, looking down. In the carrier was wailing Rex, kicking his legs and waving his small arms. A large wet spot was on the blanket. CC sighed. "told you we shouldn't have showed Rex the movie!" Nancy yelled before laying back down.

CC rolled her eyes, before picking up Rex. "ok little guy, you need to go back to sleep" Rex kept crying, thrashing around. CC changed Rex and sat on her bed, rocking him. Rex stopped crying and started to fall asleep. CC sighed and leaned agianst the wall, which her bed was right next to. "what am I gonna do with you?"

The next day CC was at a basketball court with Nancy, Rex was playing in the sandbox nearby. CC kept an eye on him, incase he wondered off. "and~ you still suck at this game" Nancy passed the ball to CC. CC caught it. "oh shut up" She threw it into the basket, but it bounced off. What they didn't know was that a certain robotic wolf was watching. His red eyes fixed on Rex. CC stopped dead, sniffing the air. CC detected Biowulf's scent, her ears perking up. "what is it?" Nancy walked up to her.

"Biowulf" CC growled. CC ran up to Rex, who was digging the sand with a plastic shovel. CC scooped up Rex before Biowulf could pounce. Rex screamed. CC went back to Nancy, hugging Rex close. Biowulf spit out sand from the sandbox. "leave us alone Biobutt" CC growled. "My master will know about this" Biowulf barked. "yeah, well we don't care!" Nancy yelled at him. Rex giggled. Secretly CC was afraid. She knew that Van Kliess was good at kidnapping (thanks to a experience she had herself). Biowulf got up and ran away into the shadows. Rex tried to follow biowulf, thinking he could hurt the large wolf, but he was held tight in CC's arms. CC sighed. 'if Van Kliess even tries to put a needle finger thingy on Rex, he'll be in ALOT of trouble' she thought


	6. Chapter 6

Rex was playing on the floor of CC's room with a few toys he got from Holiday. The last few days were boring. He couldn't do anything due to his condition. He couldn't play basketball, or play video games, or play pranks with Bobo. Rex threw the block across the floor, the block barely going across the room. He thought he'd never be turned normal, probiblly just stay as a toddler till he grew back up, which could take years. He whimpered and looked down, sad that he couldn't do much in his state. CC saw his little whimper and picked him up. "whats troubling ya little guy?" She asked with a smile. Rex whimpered again at being called 'Little guy'. CC figured out what was wrong and hugged him. "Don't worry Rex, Holidays working around the clock to change ya back. You'll be 15 again" She said while brushing back his blackish brown hair.

Rex was somewhat convinced. He snuggled up on her lap, eyes drouping. CC humed alittle and rubbed his back. Rex soon fell asleep. CC placed him on her bed, covering him up with the covers.

CC made her way down to Holiday's lab, hoping Holiday made a cure to Rex's 'little' problem. When she went in, Holiday was typing on a computer. "eh whats up Doc?" CC said in her Bugs Bunny impression. Holiday looked up at CC. "I'm still trying to find a cure, hows Rex?" she said while going back to the computer screen. "Put him to sleep,hes been sorta sad about his condition" CC said, sitting on the open space of Holiday's desk.

"figures, since he can't do much due to his baby body" the Doc answered back. "I want to cheer him up, but I don't know how to. Any ideas?" CC asked her, trying to get a fun thing to do. "hm, maybe you can let him do something he loved to do as a 15 year old" "like what?" "i don't know, your 15, so you should know" Holiday got up from her desk and went to the printer, which had a paper coming out.

CC thought for a second on what Rex loved to do. Holiday collected her paper and set it on her desk for tomorrow. "you should go get some rest, its getting late" She turned off her computer and walked out the door. CC sat there for a minute, thinking. Then it hit her, something Rex and her could do.

She made it back to her room, where Rex still lay asleep, curled up under her covers. CC layed down on the extra bed in the room, tuckered out from today. She had to do a lot of paper work while making sure Rex didn't get into trouble, which seemed impossible. It took her awhile to get Rex to go into her room. He had smeared peanut butter on the walls threw out Providence, he also switched the soldiers guns with water guns. The water gun prank made CC wonder how he could lift those guns.

She sorta was getting sick of little Rex, who kept getting more annoying every day. CC sighed before sleep overcame her


End file.
